Second Times
by chezahana
Summary: "Tidakkah kau senang Sasuke-kun?/"Maaf Sakura-chan..."/ Semi-Canon.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Second Times  
><strong>

_by : CheZaHana-chan_

Waktu itu buatku mengerti satu hal. Waktu tak akan kembali. Sama seperti kau dan aku yang tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kisah kita, kenangan kita, semua hanya akan terkubur bersama waktu yang tak akan kembali. Tak tersisa lagi jejaknya. Walau kuharap masih ada waktu tuk memulainya lagi, bahkan sekalipun harus terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Namun nihil kurasa. Waktu tetap tak bisa kembali.

Setahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, bahkan sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun yang berlalu, aku masih tetap sama. Aku masih berdiri disini, di tempat kau meninggalkan aku. Masih dengan rasa yang sama. Sesak, perih, hampa, namun ada sedikit rasa bahagia. Rasa bahagia karena walau hanya imajiku saja, aku masih mampu melihatmu, **walau untuk terakhir kalinya**. Dan itu tidak terlalu buruk bagiku.

Itu masih indah bagiku. Masih mampu membuatku tersenyum. Membuatku rindu. Membuatku merasa dunia adalah milikku. Ya, aku masih bersyukur karena tidak mati rasa. Karena aku masih punya hati, **walau hanya untuk merasa sakit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Times<strong>

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus perlahan, menyibakkan helai demi helai rambut merah mudaku yang mulai rapuh. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di bangku itu sambil memejamkan mataku. Merasakan angin yang berhembus cukup menenangkan batinku yang sedikit galau belakangan ini. Aku merasa tak berarti lagi, namun aku masih sanggup merasakan nafasku yang masih panjang. Ya, saat ini aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba membuka kembali memoriku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu.<p>

Indah...

Teringat saat genin aku terus-terusan mengejarmu. Aku bahkan memanjangkan rambutku agar kau menyukaiku dan aku mengorbankan persahabatanku dengan Ino. Aku merasa saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku sungguh egois. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya aku menghancurkan keegoisanku. Demi melindungimu, aku memangkas habis rambut panjang kesayanganku. Itu konyol kan?

Tapi, walaupun sedih, akhirnya saat itu aku mengerti apa yang disebut **pengorbanan.**

Aku akan terus bertarung untuk melindungimu. Aku rela mati, asalkan kau tetap hidup. Aku... bagiku, jika mati demi dirimu, itu disebut ninja sejati. Sungguh alasan yang konyol, bukan?

Namun, aku masih tetap seperti itu.

Dan sekali lagi aku berusaha tersenyum. Terlebih saat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Malam itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku. Hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Karena saat itu aku benar-benar sadar bahwa aku... **aku sangat mencintaimu.**

Aku selalu ingin kau di sisiku, menemaniku, bahkan mencelaku jika itu bisa membuatmu senang. Aku bahagia saat itu. Meskipun kau bersikap dingin padaku atau bahkan mungkin kau membenciku, **asalkan kau disisiku,** itu bukanlah masalah bagiku. Aku akan mencoba bertahan, **meski aku hanya akan terluka**. Aku akan selalu tersenyum, **meskipun kau bersikap dingin padaku**. Aku akan selalu bersemangat, **asalkan kau disini menemaniku**. Asalkan** aku bisa terus melihatmu**. Ya,** itu sudah cukup bagiku.**

Tapi... **kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini padaku, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau membuatku sangat terluka? Tidakkah kau cukup puas melihatku menangis bodoh di hadapanmu? Tidakkah kau senang, **Sasuke-kun?

"Maaf, Sakura-chan..." Dengan wajah menyesal dan bercucuran airmata, Naruto cuma bilang maaf padaku. Sementara, kau terbujur kaku dihadapanku, **di depan mataku. **Saat itu, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasanya amat sesak di dada ini. Rasanya aku juga ingin mati. Namun kenyataannya, aku hidup sampai saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Times<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Tanpa sadar, pipiku telah basah. Kini, dadaku kembali sesak. Aku merasa berkhianat padanya. Walau kutahu itu bukanlah hal yang salah. Aku punya hak untuk hidup. Tapi aku membiarkan dia mati. Dia kedinginan di bawah tanah sana. Dia sendirian. Dia kesepian.<p>

**Dia...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Sasuke-kun ku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mati.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuhan, <strong>

**tak bisakah aku menggantikannya?**

**Tak bisakah Kau memberinya kesempatan?**

**Tak bisakah kau biarkan dia tetap hidup?**

**Kenapa Kau ambil nyawanya?**

**Disaat dia mau memulai hidupnya yang baru?**

* * *

><p>Maaf apabila berantakan dan ancur. Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati.<p> 


End file.
